silver and blaze lost love
by infinty the hedgebat
Summary: blaze and silver see new people
1. the realization

Silver and Blaze: Love lost

*disclaimer; I do not own the sonic characters, I do own Maya, and Razer

People do something

_People thinking_

"People saying"

(Some past or present info)

Chapter 1: realization

(Mobius, mall)

Blaze the cat and silver the hedgehog were on a date at the mall they were on a weekend date. They were talking about high school specifically on upcoming senior year. During their date blaze had to do something she didn't want to do. "Silver", Blaze asked. "Yes blaze, what is it", silver asked. "I-I-I think we should break up", blaze said. "What why, why are you breaking up with me", silver asked. _"I need to tell him, he deserves the truth", _blaze thought. " I am sorry b-b-but I am not feeling the same feelings for you any more, I am sorry" blaze said then she ran off crying, Silver then ran off to his condo by the beach. The next day at the school silver and blaze were on uneven terms. After school silver went to the sword fighting school to release some steam. During the weekend he went to the skate park to relax and forget about blaze. Then as he skate he crashed into someone, "oh my god I-I-I…" then the person he crashed into was getting up, she was a 5'6" (same size as silver) blonde rabbit wearing a purple blouse ,blue skinny jeans and blue converse. She got up and helped silver up and asked "oh my god, are you ok". "Oh yeah I am fine are you ok" silver asked, "yeah I am ok, hi I'm Maya the bunny" she said. "Hi I am silver the hedgehog" said silver "say you're pretty cute". "Oh thanks you're pretty handsome, uhh.. by any chance are you single" Maya asked. "oh yea I just got my heart broken" silver said sadly, "if you want I be your girl" Maya said . silver looked at her with hope and said "yes I would like you to be my girl" while kissing her .

Please review, no flames this is my first fanfic


	2. meeting your ex at the mall

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters; I do own Maya and Razer

*I realize that the last chapter was very short but I promise the next ones will be longer.

Chapter 2: meeting your ex at the mall

A week has passed since Blaze and Silver broke up. Blaze was on her way from her chemistry class to her locker when all of a sudden Amy walked by wearing a red tank top, pink skirt and high heel boats. Blaze saw Amy walking by and decided to talk her about her break up with Silver, Blaze shouted "hey Amy wait up".

Amy turned around and said "oh hey Blaze I didn't see you there, how are you", Blaze looked gloom and said "not that good, I have something on my mind I don't want to tell anyone else". Amy look worried and asked her "oh my god what happened", Blaze said "I don't want to talk about here", oh how about we talk about in the mall that should cheer you up" Amy said, Blaze looked at her gave her a faint smile and said "sure I would like that".

(Mobius mall)

Amy and Blaze were walking to the mall, "so what's bothering you Blaze" Amy asked. "Blaze looked her with tears and yelled crying "I made the biggest mistake ever I kicked my soul mate out of life, Silver and I broke up", Amy looked shocked, then she hugged her and said "oh my god, what happened". Blaze explained to Amy that she said "I am sorry but I am don't have the same feelings for you anymore", then Amy comforted Blaze by saying maybe Silver is willing to take her back. Then Amy and Blaze went to a clothing store called Mobius eagle (sonic version of American Eagle) when they went to try out clothes they saw Silver by the dressing room wearing a polo shirt, light blue jeans and sneakers.

When Blaze saw him she went up to him said "H-H-Hey Silver", Silver turned around and said "oh hey Blaze, funny running into you here" Blaze then said" yea, listen I am sorry that I broke it off all of a sudden and I was wondering if you want to continue to be my boyfriend" Silver said then said "yes…" Blaze looked happy and when she went to kiss Silver he put his hand in the way and continued "is what I would say if I still had those feelings for you, I'm sorry but I met someone else" Blaze then looked devastated and asked "what, what do you mean", then Maya came out of the dressing room wearing a maroon tank top, a purple jeans and lavender converse. Maya then grabbed Silver and kissed on the lips then Silver returned the kiss, when they were done Maya saw a surprised Amy and a heartbroken Blaze and asked "Silver, who are they", Silver then said "the pink hedgehog is Amy rose, my friend Sonic's girlfriend, and this is Blaze my ex" Silver turned around to Amy and Blaze and said "Amy, Blaze this is Maya, my girlfriend" Maya then shook Amy's hand, then she shook Blaze's hand while secretly crushing her hand a little and giving her death glares".

Then they all went to the food court soon Silver left to use the restroom and Amy saw Sonic and ran to him, then when they were alone Maya said "listen I may not know you that much but I know you broke Silver's heart, so I am going to say this once" Maya then gave Blaze a death glare "stay away from my boyfriend our else I will remove your heart from your body" when Maya saw Silver coming she sat down and pretend nothing happen. Silver and Maya soon said goodbye to Amy and Blaze. After another hour of shopping Amy and Blaze went home after Amy and Blaze split paths a black raccoon jumped out of an alley holding a knife to Blaze's throat and said "give me all your money or else" then they heard a voice which yelled "let go of her and a fist punched the raccoon and Blaze saw it was orange hedgehog wearing a black shirt with 2 katana swords sheathed on his back away from the raccoon's view, black jeans, and gray sneakers. The raccoon got up angry holding his knife menacingly and yelled "do you want to die, you idiot" the hedgehog then unsheathed one of his swords and asked "do you"? The raccoon not being a moron knew a sword can easily beat a knife, turned around and ran.

The hedgehog sheathed his sword turned to Blaze and asked "are you ok, are you injured", Blaze replied "no I am ok, thank you for saving me", and the hedgehog asked Blaze if he can walk her home to make sure she will be ok. When the reach Blaze's house she asked "why did you risk your life to save me", the hedgehog replied "because it irritates me to see beautiful girls in danger" Blaze the blushed the looked down and replied "I am not beautiful, I am freak, watch" Blaze then showed him her fire powers, Blaze then saw him still there and asked "aren't you afraid"? The hedgehog nodded no and said "I am not afraid for you see I too have fire powers" he then made a fire ball except his fire was blue. Blaze was surprised and said that he made for feel normal and said" wow that was amazing... Oops I forgot to introduce myself I Blaze", Blaze then blushed. The hedgehog then said "nice to meet you Blaze, I am Razer, you shouldn't go around alone at night here take this" Razer then gives her one of his katanas and said "if you want I can teach how to fight with it" Blaze took it blushing and said "I would enjoy it if you can teach me, say are you single" Razer nodded yes and Blaze asked if he would her for his girlfriend, Razer said yes then Blaze kissed him on the goodnight.

*who is this Razer, will Blaze and him be together forever find out on the upcoming chapters, please review, flames are not welcome for this is my first fanfic


	3. meeting your opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters; I do own Maya or Razer, I also don't own the heartless Sonic characters (to see them go YouTube and search heartless Sonic characters)

Chapter 3: meeting your replacement's true face

a month has passed since Blaze saw that Silver got a new girlfriend and she met Razer, and it is summer vacation. Silver who was learning fighting with katanas, Shurikens, and kunias with Maya received a sacred katana that is black and white with the yang symbol. Blaze who was also learning the same also got a sacred katana which also black and white with the yin symbol. A week later Silver who was with met Razer at the mall while he was on a date with Blaze.

(station square, central park)

Silver and Maya were on a double date with Sonic and Amy which was a picnic. During which they heard an explosion, they ran to see Blaze and Razer fighting a giant egg shaped robot with a screen with an image of Dr. Eggman for a face, and claws for hands. The robot sensing them shoot a missile at them, which Silver deflected with his telekinesis back at the robot which fired a laser mini-gun to destroy it. Sonic and Amy went to attack the robot from behind, which was a bad idea for it, had tentacles which grabbed them and trying to squeeze the life out of them only to chaos spears and bat shaped knives at it. When Amy and Sonic turned around the saw Shadow and Rouge, the robot which was stunned from the barrage done by Shadow and Rouge was on immobilized and cannot use any weapons, it's tentacles or its arms. When they saw the chance everyone did their strongest attack at the chest.

Sonic and everyone was talking when Silver did a telekinetic shield to block a shadow fireball. When they saw atop of an office building they were shocked to see beings nearly identical except more feral and a heart-shaped scar where their heart should be. "Well, well, well I see you 6 are stronger than we thought" said the Sonic look-alike. Sonic laughed and said "don't you mean 8 of us"? Razer and Maya while laughing evilly said "no you blue idiot he means 6" while blasting them. Razer turned into a feral look-alike of Silver while Maya turned into a feral look-alike of Blaze. Sonic yelled "who or what are you and why do you look almost exactly like us".

The look-alike said while laughing evilly "if you must know we're are the heartless versions of you". "Let's us introduce ourselves, you can you either of these two names", (I saw the first names on YouTube, except Silver) the Sonic look-alike said "I am Speed Demon, or heartless Sonic" the Amy look-alike said "I am Vicious Rose, or heartless Amy" the Shadow look-alike said "I am Chaotic Nightmare, or heartless Shadow". The Rouge look-alike said "I am Crafty Vixen, or heartless Rouge". The Silver look-alike said "I am Silver Psycho or heartless Silver". The Blaze look-alike said " and I am Inferno Feline, or heartless Blaze".

Sonic and his friends were shocked that those were their heartless versions. Inferno Feline then said "oh and Silver and Blaze just for you to know I influenced Blaze's mind to break up with you two up so me and heartless Silver can be you guys' new boyfriend or girlfriend to infiltrate your little group" laughing evilly then all the other heartless joined while bragging that if it was not going to be Silver and Blaze then it would be Shadow and Rouge or Sonic and Amy. Silver, Blaze, and their friend were shocked and disgusted with their plan. Amy said "that plan is just heartless". Vicious Rose laughed evilly while saying " we're your heartless versions so "heartless" is a compliment to us". Chaotic Nightmare then used heartless Shurikens (heartless version of chaos spear) to knock everyone out. The heartless versions then used the 6 heart emeralds to open a portal to their universe.

*what are the heartless Sonic characters' master plan, how will our heroes escape, continue reading to find out, review and no flames


	4. the face of new allies

*disclaimer; I do not own the sonic characters, I do own Maya, and Razer,Nebula belongs Nebula the hedgehog who I thank for letting me use for this and possibly future chapters. I am also going to include another OC

*speed demon= heartless Sonic, vicious rose= heartless Amy, chaotic nightmare= heartless Shadow, crafty vixen= heartless Rouge, Silver psycho= heartless Silver, and inferno feline= heartless Blaze

Chapter 4: the reinforcements

(Heartless dimension, station square)

Sonic was waking up when he saw he was in a prison cell in an airship with a heartless logo on the walls when he saw around he saw Shadow, and Silver still unconscious but not the girls Sonic seeing an empty metal pail grabbed it and a rock which he hit together to wake them up. When they woke up they saw where they were, they were making a plan of attack when a screen popped out of the ceiling showing the girls shackled to a wall with black and silver robots with the heartless symbol on their chest plate and all red eyes torturing them with spears with an energy blade. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver then looked at the screen in anger, enough rage and anger to turn into their dark forms and they busted through the cell and fought through a bunch of heartless shape shifters which were 5'6, black, curved with two tentacles coming out of their heads, and had three claws coming out of their hands; they then fought the robot guards.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver ran into a room to see Amy, Blaze, and Rouge unconscious from the torture and pain. The boys saw three pails of water in front of them to torture them when they're thirsty; they grabbed a ladle of water and threw at the girls to wake them up. As soon they were awake the boys grabbed another ladle of water for the girls to drink for them to regain their strength. Shadow then used chaos spear to shatter the girls' shackles. As soon the shackles were destroyed an alarm went off, then the walls slid up to reveal the heartless metal versions of them. Shadow used chaos spear to attack them only to slow them down; Shadow attacked again then Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge ran only to get trapped behind a dead-end. They turned around as the saw their metal heartless versions came slowly towards them for the kill while turning one of their hands into an energy sword. Sonic then turned to Amy and look into her eyes and said "Amy in case we don't make I just have to say that I love you with all my heart, and if we do make it I have to ask, Amy Rose, will you marry me", Amy looked at him with tears of joy and said "oh, Sonic of course I'll marry you and I love you too" Amy then kissed him probably for the last time. Shadow then turned to Rouge and looked into her eyes and said "Rouge, we have been partners for a long time and I should have told you before but I just have to say…. I love you", Rouge with tears of joy in her eyes said "Shadow I am so glad you feel that way because I love you too" Shadow then kissed Rouge passionately. Silver hesitantly turned to Blaze and looked deeply into her eyes and said "Blaze I know we broke up not even a month ago but I have to say that I still love you, and if I die here I am glad it is going to be by your side" Blaze with tears of joy said "Silver I know that it was not my intentions to break up with you but it was my lips saying it but I need you to know that I still love you" Silver and Blaze started to kiss. Then as soon the metal heartless versions got within 15ft of them an explosion occurred and out of the smoke came two hedgehogs teenagers, one which was part vampire and a combination of a hedgehog and a bat teenager appeared and attacked the metal heartlesses and took the Sonic heroes to freedom.

(Everdark Forest)

As soon as they reached the deep woods the Sonic heroes asked them who they were; the female blue hedgehog who was wearing a dark blue tank-top, black jeans, a sheathed katana, and black converse said her name was Nebula the hedgehog, from another universe where Shadow and her were husband and wife but the heartless killed her Shadow. The second hedgehog who was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black ninja pants, a sheathed katana, and black sneakers said his name was Dusk the vamp-hog from a different universe; one of the first that the heartless have destroyed to test out the multi-universe portal. The hedgehog/bat with a black t-shirt, black jeans said his name was Infinity the hedge-bat, he also said that he was from the 20 yrs in future which the heartless have ruined.

The Sonic heroes were going to introduced themselves but Nebula, Dusk, and Infinity said that they knew who they were. The Sonic heroes and their new allies were getting back to Nebula, Dusk, and Infinity's headquarters which was Dr. Eggman's old base. The heroes reached the base only to get ambushed by one of Dr. Eggman's giant robots. The robot had a 6 crab legs and crab claws with lasers in the pinchers and a human robot body and a dragon head. The robot then shot rockets at the Sonic heroes. The explosion knocked everyone unconscious except Rouge, Shadow, and Infinity the hedge-bat. Shadow and Rouge were pinned under a tree which fell on them, then the robot tried to use crushed them with one of its heavy claws, only to have it slashed blasted off by a shadow fire ball. Infinity the hedge-bat appear in front of the robot, which its cockpit opened to reveal Dr. Eggman in a command station; Infinity the hedge-bat shouted "Hey egg-head if you want to attack me fine" he then turned his right hand into a shadow sword blade and made a shadow shield on his left arm "but if you want to kill my mom and dad you have to go through me". Dr. Eggman then closed the cockpit and then he try to crush him with the robot's other claw only for Infinity to block and slash it off and then he shot a barrage of fireballs. Dr. Eggman then tried to escape but Infinity then shot a Shadow arrow at his foot and said "try escaping with an arrow that won't off through your foot"

Shadow and Rouge look at Infinity as he used his sword hand to cut the tree into smaller pieces that they could pick up. Shadow and Rouge then asked Infinity why he called them his parents; Infinity sighed and told them that he was biologically their son who will be born in the next 5 yrs. He also said that the next 15yrs the heartless invaded and killed them, Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze. He lastly said that started a rebellion to fight the heartless and that he was the leader and the only reason the heartless came to the present was to kill them so he will never be born.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other then at Infinity, and then they hugged him saying at even though they weren't his parents yet he is their son. Sonic, Amy, Silver, and Blaze woke up saw Rouge and Shadow hugging Infinity and asked what they missed.

(After an explanation)

The Sonic heroes were shocked, and disgusted on the heartlesses plan and vowed to protect each other. They then saw Nebula and Dusk wake up and told them the story but they said they knew and that the rebellion that Infinity talked about was a multi-dimensional rebellion. They soon heard heartless drones which were spheres with 2 side wings and one on top with robot claws on the bottom and they saw more heartless robots and shape-shifters coming from the woods. The Sonic heroes prepare for battle and charged.

* will the Sonic heroes survive, will they escape; find out on the next chapter; and sorry about the long wait but my computer was having problems.


End file.
